En el camino incorrecto
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Aunque duda, Juubei acompaña a Kazuki hasta la Fortaleza Ilimitada.


**En el camino (in)correcto**

**Disclaimer:** Get Backers y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Yuya Aoki y a Rando Ayamine.

En el camino (in)correcto

Juubei aún no ha salido de la propiedad de su familia y aunque su padre está atrás —quizás en la misma sala en la que discutieron, sentado en seiza, sin ninguna intención por socorrer a las personas que había jurado proteger— todavía siente su mirada reprobatoria en sus espalda, como un lastre que le impide correr a toda velocidad hacia la ardiente casa de los Fuuchouin. Hacia donde está Kazuki.

Él sabe mejor que nadie que Kazuki es hábil como pocos y quizás ni siquiera necesita que él lo proteja, pero Juubei no piensa dejarlo, especialmente ahora.

Aun así, tropieza con una de las muchas piedras del camino y aun cuando no cae, se ve obligado a detenerse por completo para recobrar el equilibrio.

Kazuki es fuerte, piensa, pero él es débil.

Sus dudas lo demoran, su egoísmo le hace desear no tener que dejar todo —_a su familia_— atrás.

Juubei cierra sus puños y sus ojos.

¿Si quiera merece el honor de proteger a Kazuki?

Como si estuviera respondiéndole, una mano toca su espalda y la presiona, dándole un leve impulso para seguir adelante sin obligarlo a ello.

Cuando Juubei gira su cabeza y abre los ojos, ve a su hermana mayor tras él. Ella le sonríe con serenidad, mirándolo a los ojos, y le señala el camino frente a él con un movimiento de manos apenas perceptible.

—Ve —dice Sakura en un susurro—. Te alcanzaré después.

Esa promesa basta para que Juubei pueda volver a andar, sintiendo su cuerpo ligero a diferencia de lo que había sido momentos atrás.

—Gracias —pronuncia antes de acelerar su paso, viendo solo las llamas incesantes y recordando su único propósito: Kazuki.

-—-

No hay más que ruinas en el lugar donde antes estaba la imponente casa de los Fuuchouin y aunque por un momento prepara sus agujas para atacar a quien se atreva a cruzarse en su camino, Juubei se aleja del lugar en vez de irrumpir en él.

Él no está buscando un cadáver, él sabe que Kazuki está vivo por razones que no puede explicar; por eso sigue su instinto y no se detiene hasta que ve un arrollo, el mismo en el que ha jugado con Kazuki incontables veces.

Es allí, tras una roca cerca al agua que lo oculta de la vista de cualquiera que no se incline junto a la corriente del arrollo, donde encuentra a Kazuki.

Los bordes de su kimono están chamuscados, no tiene sandalias y solo en uno de sus pies tiene una media; su cabello está desordenado como nunca lo ha estado y sus ojos están rojos.

Pero sus reflejos están intactos y en el mismo momento en que ve a Kazuki, Juubei se encuentra preso por hilos tan invisibles como firmes.

—¿Juubei? —pregunta Kazuki en voz baja cuando se fija en su presa, parpadeando como si no pudiese creer que él esté ahí.

—Kazuki... —contesta Juubei, sin hacer ningún movimiento para liberarse; sabe que es imposible—. No merezco perdón por llegar tan tarde.

Los ojos de Kazuki se llenan de lágrimas en el mismo momento en que los hilos desaparecen, pero un segundo después Kazuki usa los arruinados extremos de su kimono para secarlas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunta con voz temblorosa—. ¿No sabes lo que...?

—Lo sé —lo interrumpe Juubei, caminando hasta quedar frente a él—. Yo —continúa, dejando una rodilla en el suelo y alzando su cabeza para ver sus ojos— juré que te protegería y nunca más volveré a fallarte.

La sorpresa es visible en el semblante de Kazuki, mas en cuestión de segundos es remplazada por preocupación.

—Estoy seguro de que están buscándome —dice Kazuki, sosteniendo su mirada—. Y pienso ir a la Fortaleza Ilimitada.

Esta vez es el turno de Juubei para sorprenderse, mas ni la inesperada segunda afirmación de Kazuki ni su advertencia velada sobre el peligro que correrán, así los encuentren o no, lo hace dudar. Él está preparado para enfrentar cualquier amenaza —no habría logrado llegar hasta Kazuki de no estarlo— y eso no ha cambiado.

—Iré contigo.

Kazuki contiene su respiración y lo observa de manera intensa, como si estuviese buscando pruebas de la determinación de las palabras de Juubei, y luego de un largo momento asiente con su cabeza, sonriéndole con agradecimiento aun cuando la tristeza por todo lo sucedido sigue brillando en sus ojos.

-—-

Aunque Kazuki se esfuerza y caminan por el bosque durante horas con tanta prisa como las sandalias de Juubei —muy grandes para él, pero lo único que Juubei pudo ofrecerle y que Kazuki no quería aceptar— se lo permiten, el cansancio lo ataca antes de que cualquier posible enemigo lo haga.

Un árbol hueco, que encuentran una vez ralentizan el paso al que van, se convierte en el refugio provisional que les brinda protección esa noche.

Juubei sostiene a Kazuki, queriendo que esté al menos un poco abrigado, y se mantiene despierto mientras Kazuki duerme intranquilo, sollozando entre sueños y apretando entre sus dedos sus campanas, listo para atacar.

Cuando llega la mañana reanudan la marcha a un ritmo más lento que el día anterior.

Necesitan más comida que unas cuantas setas, necesitan agua si quieren alejarse del predecible camino a unos metros de distancia del arrollo y aunque Juubei puede usar sus agujas en sus pies parar cerrar las heridas causadas por cada piedra, rama o semilla seca que pisa, Kazuki necesita más que un delgado kimono y unos zapatos incómodos.

—Kazuki —dice Juubei, deteniéndose cerca a una formación de cuevas una vez llega el anochecer—. No podemos seguir así. Creo que estamos cerca al pueblo, así que iré...

—¡No! —Kazuki sostiene uno de sus brazos, impidiendo con más que palabras que se dirija al pueblo—. Si alguien nos ayuda le pondremos en peligro.

Juubei lo entiende, pero la seguridad de Kazuki es su prioridad, no la de los demás.

—Tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo —replica Juubei, frunciendo el ceño.

Kazuki muerde su labio inferior y baja su mirada.

—Cuando no estemos tan cerca —responde con voz firme después de un largo rato y aunque Juubei quiere convencerlo de no esperar hasta alejarse más, al final acepta las palabras de Kazuki, siempre amable a pesar de su poder, siempre prefiriendo ver una mariposa inmóvil que atraparla y arrancarle las alas, siempre admirando una libélula en su vuelo y nunca pensando en partirla en dos con sus hilos.

-—-

Esa noche, Kazuki arma una trama de hilos en la entrada de una cueva y ambos pueden dormir, él uno contra el otro, dándose el suficiente calor para sobrevivir otra noche.

Usar sus agujas para disminuir la sensibilidad los corpúsculos de Krause no es suficiente para impedir que las bajas temperaturas los afecten y aunque Juubei no quiere decirlo, teme que a ese paso llegar a la capital y alcanzar la Fortaleza Ilimitada, como Kazuki quiere hacer por alguna razón, podría ser imposible.

La noche es larga y Juubei se despierta innumerables veces, por los movimientos de Kazuki en sus sueños, por el viento que produce todo tipo de sonidos en el bosque, por su propio temor de ser atacados cuando están vulnerables y la sensación —una sola vez— de que alguien se acerca.

Cuando llega la mañana descubre que eso último fue cierto y el paquete que encuentran a unos metros de distancia de la cueva, con ropas, frutas deshidratadas, una cantimplora plástica y una nota de disculpa por no poder conseguir nada mejor, le dice quien fue.

Sakura.

Es un misterio para Juubei porqué su hermana decidió hacer tanto mas no unirse a ellos, pero Juubei acepta con agradecimiento su gesto y Kazuki sonríe por segunda vez en los últimos días.

Antes que nada se cambian y aunque las ropas occidentales que Sakura consiguió son muy anchas para ambos, les da el suficiente abrigo junto a los mucho más ideales bufandas y zapatos que ella también adquirió.

Una vez llenan la cantimplora, destruyen sus viejas ropas y comen, reanudan su camino a un paso más veloz que hace que antes del anochecer lleguen a una avenida concurrida, en la que autos pasan uno tras otro con rapidez, dejando tras sí nubes de polvo y humo.

Kazuki tose, desacostumbrado a ese ambiente, y Juubei toma su mano cuando la atraviesan en una carrera, necesaria por la falta de sitios de cruce.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta una vez están en la otra orilla, luego de que bajan por la inclinación al otro lado y quedan ocultos de la vista de todos los que pasan en sus coches por la avenida.

Un asentimiento de cabeza es toda la respuesta que Juubei recibe, mas a pesar de eso Kazuki aprieta con fuerza su mano y continúan así hasta que llega el anochecer.

-—-

Es en la quinta noche que pueden descansar bajo el techo de una casa tradicional abandonada y cuyo jardín dificulta la entrada a ella.

No es un palacio, ni siquiera merece ser comparada con la casa —_antigua_ casa— de los Fuuchouin, pero los futones polvorientos que encuentran son todavía mullidos y el pozo está lleno de agua limpia que les permite bañarse de manera superficial.

Aunque el lugar parece invitarlos a relajarse por unas horas, Kazuki no se dirige a acostarse y permanece sentado cerca de la puerta, mirando el firmamento mientras el viento juega con sus cabellos.

—Nunca los perdonaré —susurra Kazuki en algún momento, con sus campanas entre sus dedos

—¿Kazuki? —pregunta Juubei, casi deseando haber escuchado mal. No porque no entiende la razón por la que Kazuki querría buscar venganza, sino porque no quiere que ensucie sus manos en la sangre inmunda de los asesinos de los Fuuchouin.

—No te pediré que me sigas también en eso —responde Kazuki, girando su cabeza para verlo. Juubei resopla.

—Sabes que lo haré.

Esta vez hay más resignación que agradecimiento en el semblante de Kazuki.

—Aparte de Sakura...

La pregunta no pronunciada hace que Juubei cierre sus puños y apriete su mandíbula. Pensar en su padre y la decisión que tomó de estar de lado de la _nueva_ cabeza de la familia Fuuchouin, y no de quien había jurado proteger, hace que su sangre hierva y entienda, al mismo tiempo, el frío dolor que provoca una traición.

Kazuki parece comprender su silencio y no insiste en conseguir una respuesta verbal.

-—-

Ellos parten el día siguiente, dejando la solitaria casa tal como la habían encontrado, moviéndose con menos prisa que antes.

La creciente seguridad de que no hay nadie siguiéndolos no hace que Juubei se relaje y siempre tiene sus agujas listas para ser usadas, siguiendo el ejemplo de Kazuki con sus hilos.

Esta vez, se acercan a una ciudad pequeña con la que se cruzan. Aun cuando Kazuki considera rodearla, la posibilidad de tomar un tren hasta Shinjuku y llegar a la Fortaleza Ilimitada en solo unas horas lo hace aceptar.

A pesar de eso hay un problema que tendrán que solucionar antes de poder obtener los boletos necesarios, mas Sakura lo hace por ellos una vez más.

Ella se ve cansada cuando se presenta frente a ambos, pero tiene su cabeza en alto a pesar de que su vestido no está impecable como acostumbra a estarlo.

—Nos has ayudado mucho, Sakura —dice Kazuki al ver los tres boletos de tren.

Ella recibe el agradecimiento con gracia para luego decirles que deberían dirigirse a la estación cuanto antes. Su visible prisa tensa a Juubei, pero Sakura niega con su cabeza en un momento en que Kazuki está frente a ambos, como si hubiese notado su preocupación y quisiese tranquilizarlo sin que Kazuki se diese cuenta del intercambio.

A pesar de eso, Sakura se sienta en las sillas más cercanas a la puerta del vagón en el que suben para mantener guardia y le indica que permanezca junto a Kazuki.

-—-

Durante el viaje, Kazuki duerme por cortos periodos de tiempo, despertando cada vez sobresaltado.

No poder confortarlo más que estando a su lado, prometiéndole en silencio que será su escudo, no es suficiente para Juubei, por lo que pasa las horas alerta, lo que no cambia incluso después de que llegan a Tokyo sin ningún incidente.

Ya están lejos de la ahora inexistente casa de los Fuuchouin, ya están lejos de la casa de los Kakei —que ya no es su hogar, se recuerda Juubei— y nadie parece estar siguiéndolos, pero los peligros de toda clase son evidentes en la ciudad.

Las propuestas que le hacen a su hermana cuando ella se encarga de hacer preguntas y la forma en que la miran a ella y a Kazuki, hace que Juubei no se contenga a la hora de su usar sus agujas para espantar a esos hombres con malas intenciones, mas a pesar de eso no tiene que intervenir realmente.

Al menos hasta que comienzan a acercarse a la fortaleza.

La cantidad de hombres y mujeres que comienzan a acercarse según ellos avanzan más entre las calles cada vez más estrechas, sucias y carentes de luz solar, es considerable y antes de que los ataquen, Juubei avanza hasta quedar frente a Kazuki.

—Yo me encargaré —dice. Sakura lo apoya, quedándose en la retaguardia.

No es que los habitantes de las zonas exteriores de la Fortaleza Ilimitada sean verdaderamente fuertes y Juubei está seguro de que Kazuki podría defenderse con sus ojos cerrados y sin ninguna ayuda.

Pero si los rumores de la Fortaleza Ilimitada son ciertos y están en un lugar donde reina la violencia, él no solo seguirá protegiendo a Kazuki, sino que se convertirá también en su arma.

No lo dejará manchar sus manos y espíritu por nada de lo que tengan que enfrentar de ahora en adelante, se promete Juubei cuando lanza su primera aguja y comienzan a abrirse paso al fondo de la Fortaleza.

-—-

Tres días después de que llegan Kazuki usa sus hilos por primera vez, sin titubear por un segundo ni mostrar clemencia ante sus enemigos.

A pesar de su determinación por impedir que Kazuki tuviese que hacer algo así, Juubei contiene su respiración y admira sus movimientos, su elegancia, su precisión.

Es un espectáculo que termina en cuestión de segundos y deja a Kazuki en la cima, victorioso entre enemigos que lo recordarán de ahora en adelante como alguien más fuere que ellos y lo respetarían como tal.

Y así sucede.

En cuestión de semanas grupos enteros comienzan a abrir caminos en presencia de Kazuki; los ataques en su contra también aumentan y cada vez que los detienen algo más cambia.

Juubei no sabe a dónde los llevará eso, tampoco entiende qué es lo que Kazuki busca al mirar hacia las alturas de la Fortaleza Ilimitada, pero siente que el cambio continúa, que algo ya se perdió, que algo se rompió y que es su culpa, por no haber logrado proteger a Kazuki por completo.

-—-

—No tienes que estar aquí —dice Kazuki una noche, como si supiese todos los interrogantes que cruzan por su mente.

Pero tal vez no es así, tal vez Kazuki solo quiere apartarlo del camino que está recorriendo, como ha estado haciendo desde que lo encontró tras esa roca, cerca del arrollo.

Solo han pasado unos meses desde ese día, pero parecen años ahora que Juubei lo recuerda.

Mucho ha cambiado en ese poco tiempo y Juubei no sabe si es para bien, pero ya es muy tarde para retroceder y aunque tiene algunas dudas, también está seguro de que quiere cumplir su deber y que más que nunca quiere estar junto a Kazuki e impedir que el mundo lo dañe.

—Quiero estarlo —responde.

Kazuki acepta su respuesta de inmediato, sin escrutinios ni sorpresas, y deja que las manos de ambos se rocen, en un gesto intimo cada vez más raro desde que están en la Fortaleza, donde no deben verse vulnerables sin importar qué.

Y con eso Juubei reafirma su determinación, tal como lo ha hecho muchas veces desde que dejó su viejo hogar: él continuará por ese camino. Por Kazuki.


End file.
